Realization
by TasChiBandGirl
Summary: Matt realizes something he should've before....Taiora, bit of Sorato, parts that can come off as Jyouto...it was up before but got no attention...Read/Review Please :)


TasChiBandGirl: Ooh! Goodness! :) Another fanfic.  
  
Tai: Yippee!!! Is it Taiora?  
  
Matt: Boo! You're gonna bash me again  
  
TasChiBandGirl: Actually it starts out Sorato...  
  
Sora: *twitches*  
  
TasChiBandGirl: But it ends Taiora...and Matt narrates  
  
Tai, Sora, and Matt: yay!!!  
  
Mimi: Why no me?  
  
TasChiBandGirl: I got lazy....Joe is in it again  
  
Mimi: Why is Joe in all your fics  
  
TasChiBandGirl: Cuz he's my fave  
  
Joe: Umm...I'll disclaim. TasChiBandGirl doesn't own Digimon...if she did, I'd be her slave boy and Matt would be near death...and big sloppy pile of Taiora and Kouyako would happen  
  
TasChiBandGirl: Contains Sorato, Taiora, and hintings of Jyouto  
  
Matt and Joe: O_O  
  
  
  
Realization  
  
I had done it. I took the one thing that made my best friend happy. I was such an idiot for not noticing. Why did I do that? It started when I asked out Sora. It was just a simple crush. I didn't know that Tai was in love with her. He started pushing away everyone. It began to sink in though today. Earlier this morning, I snapped at Tai.  
  
"Tai?! What the fuck is your problem?! You've been an asshole lately!!" I yelled to him  
  
"Me the asshole?! You're the real asshole!!! Taking Sora when you knew damn right that I love her. Yes Matt I LOVE HER!!!!! I LOVE SORA TAKENOUCHI!!!!! I'd die for her! I'd do anything for her. Yet you push her aside and just think of her as a stupid ragdoll! She's more than that!! She's Sora!!! And I love her!!!" yelled Tai  
  
That was when it hit me. I didn't know Tai loved Sora. I thought it was just a stupid little crush like me. I knew then and there I had to do something. That's where I am right now. I'm at the park waiting for Sora. You see, Tai's love runs much deeper than mine. It's something way beyond anything anyone can really feel. It's like destiny. Now Sora is coming my way. I need to tell her. I start.  
  
"Sora, I need to say something" I said  
  
"Me too Matt" she said  
  
"Sora, I don't think we would work out. We're just not good together" I said  
  
"You're dumping me?" she said with concern. Her look was very sad and made me sad but I knew I had to do it.  
  
"Someone else loves you more than me. Someone who cares. We're not meant tobe. I'm sorry" I said  
  
"It's okay Matt. I guess we weren't meant to be. I felt that same way but never said a thing. Who loves me though?" she asked  
  
"You know him very well...I'll hint you that" I said  
  
"Well it's been a great ride. Still friends?" said Sora  
  
"Of course." I said hugging her  
  
Then, I let her go. As I watched her go, I questioned if it was the right thing to do. I knew that Tai would treat her well. Just then, Tai rode by. He stopped by.  
  
"Hi Matt. I see you're not kissing Sora or what not!" he said pissed off  
  
"Nope. We broke up." I said  
  
"Whaddya mean?! She's not good enough?!" he snapped to me  
  
"Nope. She's not the one. Someone else can be like that" I said hinting towards Tai  
  
"You mean you broke up with Sora for me?! You're a great friend Matt! Thank you so much!" Tai said hugging me  
  
"Umm....you're crushing me" said I during the hug  
  
"Sorry" said Tai  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Go get her before I change my mind!" I said  
  
"Thank you Matt!" said Tai speeding off. Sora wasn't too far behind so I saw the two get together. I then began to follow them. I climbed a neighboring tree to watch thier conversation.  
  
"Hi Tai" said Sora sadly  
  
"Hey. I heard what happened between you and Matt. I'm sorry to hear that" said Tai offer consolance  
  
"Thanks Tai." said Sora back "He just wasn't the one. He said someone loved me more"  
  
"Um...yeah..." said Tai blushing as he looked at his love  
  
"Besides, I was beginning to fall for my best friend" said Sora  
  
"You mean you're a lesbian?! Oh man! And I was gonna ask you out!!" said Tai sadly. I couldn't help but snicker at this. Tai could be such an idiot. He couldn't see that Sora meant him. Oh well..  
  
"Not Mimi!!! My other best friend!!" said Sora  
  
".......Yolei?" asked Tai  
  
"For the second time! I'm not a lesbian!" said Sora "Though I have nothing against it"  
  
"Sorry....who?!" he asked  
  
"You. You're such a baka ya know. But you're cute" said Sora  
  
"Me?" said Tai suprised  
  
"Yup. So do you wanna go out?" asked Sora  
  
"Sure! Pizza tonight at 8?" offered Tai  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Now lets seal it with a kiss" said Sora  
  
"A kiss? You mean me and you? Kiss?" said Tai nervously  
  
"Tai...you talk too much" said Sora pulling Tai in for one hell of a kiss As I watched the kiss I saw that spark. That spark that Sora and I didn't have.  
  
'Take good care of her Tai' I thought as I saw the two leave. As I got down from the tree I heard a voice.  
  
"That was the nicest things I've ever seen you do. Who would've knew that Matt Ishida had a soft side?" the voice said I turned around. It was my friend Joe Kido. He was watching me the whole time. I looked at him. He was smiling and happy for me.  
  
"Well...I mean....it's not like I'm gonna be all nicey nicey from now on! Besides, don't they look cute?!" I asked Joe  
  
"Yeah...they do look cute" said Joe "Wanna grab a burger?"  
  
"Sure." said I  
  
Joe and I walked off into the day to get that burger. Even though I didn't have a girlfriend. I felt that maybe I don't need one. Just as long as I got some good friends by my side, I'll be fine  
  
THE END  
  
TasChiBandGirl: comments?  
  
Matt: Yay! There's me in there! :) Will you like me now?  
  
TasChiBandGirl: Maybe....a tad but I'm still calling you blondie  
  
Matt: _ Dammit  
  
Tai: Whoo hoo! Taiora!!!  
  
Sora: yay!  
  
Joe: Jyouto? Sounds fun  
  
Matt: Com'on Joe...lets...goo...errr....fix...a...stool! Com'on *grabs Joe's arm and speeds off*  
  
Joe: Bye Bye TasChiBandGirl *goes away*  
  
Cody: I smell a new coupling  
  
TasChiBandGirl: Where the hell did you come from?  
  
Cody: I just like to pop up outta nowhere...how did you get the ficcy out of your head  
  
TasChiBandGirl: "In Your Eyes"-Peter Gabriel did it all. DOWNLOAD OFF OF RANDOM MUSIC SEARCH ENGINE NOW!!! Oh yeah I don't own that song...Peter Gabriel does  
  
Tai: Umm...I have to go...and...umm....do my hair bye *speeds off*  
  
Sora: I need to help him out...bye! *goes after Tai*  
  
TasChiBandGirl and Cody: *sweatdrops*  
  
*noises from back*  
  
Cody: Catch you later bye! 


End file.
